


infantile behavior

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Not a drabble (frankly I'm shocked too)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “It’s a crying baby, not a bomb, Sokka.” Katara rolled her eyes.





	infantile behavior

“What do I do?” Sokka asked urgently. “It’s- oh no!”

“It’s a crying baby, not a bomb, Sokka,” Katara rolled her eyes. “Honestly, you act like you’ve never seen one before.”

She took the wailing infant from her brother and, cradling it, gently summoned some of the milk she’d been warming.

“Are you waterbending the milk into the baby?” Aang asked, bright curiosity reflected in his whole body. “I’ve never seen anyone do that before!”

“Have you ever seen _a baby_ before?” Sokka sniped.

“Of course I have!” Aang’s wounded voice tilted uncertainly.

Toph dropped down heavily and propped up her feet. “You’re both lucky Katara knows what she’s doing, you two would be useless if you had to take care of that baby on your own.”

“Oh yeah?” Sokka challenged her. “And I guess you’d do such a good job!”

Toph laughed. “As if!” She waved her hand in front of her face. “I don’t know anything about babies. Everyone assumed I’d never have kids, so I never had to help with them.”

Katara looked up from her concentration over the infant, who was starting to nod off. “Oh, that’s terrible, Toph! Do you want me to show you how to take care of the baby?”

She scoffed. “Listen, sugar queen, you’re practically a mom already, what with these bozos. My maternal instincts are zilch. Keep that squirmy bundle far. from. me.”

Katara made a face down at the baby, who had settled into a light doze, as she sent the milk back into the pot. “Don’t worry, little one,” she whispered. “I’ll take good care of you until we find your mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> An outtake from the drabble prompt “Katara, baby” that went way past 100 words and refused to be cut to fit. Posted by request.
> 
> Accidental Baby Acquisition is a favorite trope of mine! Also, both Katara and I know babies need to be burped, assume she does that after putting the milk away.
> 
> Send me your own prompts and find more of my nonsense @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
